Beyond Time
by Milabittersweet
Summary: En la desesperación absoluta, ¿Puedes encontrar la salvación?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todas es mi primera historia sobre esta pareja, así que no sean malitas conmigo**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi **

**Pareja: Sesshomaru/ Kagome **

**Summary: En la desesperación absoluta, ¿Puedes encontrar la salvación? **

**Capítulo I "Liberación"**

Miraba detenidamente mi rostro en el reflejo del espejo y definitivamente cada vez me parecía más a Kikyō, mi cabello estaba más largo desde que empecé mi viaje en el Sengoku Jidai, mis ojos ya no reflejaban la vitalidad que poseía anteriormente, incluso estaba mas pálida de lo normal. Me alejé, no quería ver más a esa persona reflejada en mí, definitivamente no quería recordar todas las desdichas que había sufrido cuando volví a mi época.- Kagome, ¿estás bien hija?- miré a mi madre que estaba mirándome preocupada desde la puerta del baño.- Estoy bien mamá, no te preocupes, es solo estrés de los exámenes finales-. Mamá no me respondió nada cuando bajo las escaleras a hacer el desayuno.

Volví a mirar mi reflejo y definitivamente cada vez estaba peor, tenía ojeras violáceas bajo mis ojos y estaba mucho más delgada de lo usual. _"No importa" _me dije a mi misma, era el día de mi graduación, debía estar presentable. Recorrí del baño hasta mi habitación y me coloqué solo un short de mezclilla, una camiseta unas tres tallas más grandes que yo y unas botas color café. Coloqué mis documentos en una pequeña mochila y bajé las escaleras.- ¡Mamá, tengo que hacer unos trámites, volveré temprano!- Grité a mi madre mientras salía de casa, creo que me dijo bien o algo, realmente no presté mucha atención.

Completé mi ritual de siempre, cada vez que pasaba por el Goshinboku me acercaba a él, colocaba mi mano sobre su corteza y cerraba mis ojos, la energía que podía percibir en mi estado era leve, pero ahí estaba. Tuve que retirar mi mano ya que me azotó un fuerte mareo, ahora me pasaba más seguido cada vez que intentaba utilizar mi energía espiritual, me sentía más débil, incluso la pequeña brisa que soplaba, sentía que me iba a derribar. Traté de enfocar mi mirada para ver al gran árbol y me empecé a sentir algo mejor.

No tenía que perder más tiempo, bajé con cuidado las escaleras del templo y al llegar a la calle tomé un taxi.-Buenos días, al hospital central por dije al taxista, éste asintió y reanudó la marcha. Mientras el taxi avanzaba, miraba desde la ventanilla del automóvil el ajetreo de las calles de Tokio. Aún no asimilaba que la Shikon no Tama me haya devuelto a mi época, no podía creer que luego de 8 años no haya podido dejar el pasado atrás, siempre recordando, añorando, extrañando a Shippô, Sango, Miroku e … Inuyasha…. "_No pienses en ellos"_ me grité a mi misma con desesperación. Años en terapia, estudiando, aislándome del mundo, sin embargo, aún no podía asimilar que mi destino era acá, en esta época gris, monótona, vacía; caminando como Zombie entre la gente, nadie sabía la magnitud de mi dolor al tratar de enterrar mi pasado, dejar todo atrás y vivir mi aburrida vida como Profesora de historia antigua, es decir, el día de hoy definitivamente lo iba a ser, pero… el resto de lo que queda de mi patética vida, enseñaría sobre el Sengoku y sobre la mitología.-Es acá señorita-. La voz del taxista me sacó de mis pensamientos depresivos.-Muchas Gracias.- le dije, me bajé con mi pequeña mochila y me encaminé hacia la recepción del hospital.- Higurashi- san buenos días-. Me dijo Yoko, la recepcionista de turno, las conocía a prácticamente a todas, ya que el hospital era mi segundo hogar. –Buen día Yoko, que te he dicho sobre Higurashi-san, solo dime Kagome-. Le indiqué con mi mejor sonrisa ensayada.- Gomen, Kagome-chan, es solo la rutina-. Me dijo sonriendo "_con lástima".-_No importa Yoko, solo dime si el doctor Kurosaki-san está en la misma sala-. Le dije, no quería conversar más con las chicas de acá, siempre me miraban con lástima "¿_Cómo quieres que te miren eh?, ¿como la chica valiente? No me hagas reír Kagome" _siempre en estas situaciones escuchaba la voz de Kikyō diciéndome lo inútil e inservible que era.- Hai, habitación 405 como siempre Kagome-chan-.

Empecé a caminar rápido porque no quería ver más esa expresión en el rostro de las personas, en mi madre, abuelo, mi hermano, prácticamente en todas las personas que trabajaban en este maldito lugar y que me conocían. Quería correr, gritar, llorar, hasta que mi garganta ya no pudiera más "_Eso Kagome, huye como siempre, como la maldita cobarde que eres"_ No lo soportaba, no quería más. Solo quería desaparecer de este mundo, debería haber muerto en el Sengoku, debería haber muerto al otro lado del pozo, no quería más esta tortura, porque realmente someterme a ésta tortura no lo podía aguantar más.

Toqué suavemente la puerta y el Doctor Kurosaki-san apareció tan jovial y fresco como siempre.- Higurashi-san se ve radiante el día hoy-. Me dijo amablemente, "¿_Sabes que miente verdad? Tu jamás serás mejor que yo, solo mírate Kagome, no pudiste llamar la atención de Inuyasha, eres solo una paria, no eres nada"_.-Buenos días Kurosaki-san, antes que todo, me gustaría hablar con usted-. Le dije, el Doctor puso cara de confusión, ya que nunca le había dicho muchas palabras en este último año.-Claro, sentémonos en mi despacho-. Me dijo sumamente extrañado.

-No quiero seguir con el tratamiento- Solté firmemente- No quiero más esta tortura, dejaré las medicinas- No titubeé en ningún momento- Además tiene que acatar si quiero hacer valer mis derechos como paciente-.

Kagome… - Empezó a decir el Doctor Kurosaki, pero no lo dejé continuar- "¡No quiero!, déjeme en paz, **sé que tengo Leucemia y ¡Maldita sea! ¡No estoy en Negación como me va a decir!-** Ya no quería nada más, no quería lástima, no quería más dolor, vómitos, nauseas, mareos, nada más "_Kami-sama, termina este sufrimiento onegai shimasu"_

Kagome, hemos estado un año con quimioterapia, no te rindas tan fácilmente-. Kurosaki- san me estaba mirando como un padre regaña a su hijo, con esa mirada de decepción- No quiero, no aguanto más- Le dije con mi máscara de frialdad, ahora creo que me parecía a ella, a Kikyō.- Si me permite, me retiraré Kurosaki-san- Me paré dignamente y salí de la habitación, mientras escuchaba los ruegos del Doctor.

**Viviría… Disfrutaría lo poco que queda de mi vida… **

Ese es mi primer capítulo! :D

Díganme si les gusta y continúo chicas

Será un Sesshôme :3 porque aaaamo esta pareja

Se despide Mila Bittersweet


	2. Sorpresas

**Hola a todas, es mi primera historia sobre esta pareja, así que no sean muy crueles conmigo. :3**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi **

**Pareja: Sesshōmaru / Kagome **

**Summary: En la desesperación absoluta ¿Puedes encontrar salvación?**

**Capítulo II **

**"Sorpresas"**

Salí del maldito hospital respirando profundamente antes de soltar por primera vez en meses mi primera sonrisa sincera, no podía creer que yo… Kagome Higurashi, había mandado todo a la mierda, años de creerme sin coraje, años de inseguridad hacia mí misma, pude realmente gritarle al Doctor Kurosaki, que no iba a seguir con el tratamiento. Sentía que me había quitado un gran peso de encima, desde ahora iba a disfrutar el poco tiempo de vida que me quedaba, así que mientras iba caminando por las calles de Tokio, pasé a una tienda de licores y compré algo lo suficientemente fuerte para noquearme. El chico que estaba en caja me miraba de una manera extraña cuando pasé a pagar mi compra, en realidad no estaba prestando mucha atención hasta que me fijé que me estaba hablando- ¿Sumimasen Señorita, pero se encuentra bien?- me habló. No le entendí hasta que apuntó a mi compra – Etto, ¿Si? ¿Por qué la pregunta?- le repliqué un poco contrariada.-Es que quería saber si se iba a tomar ese Whisky sola o si me permite la puedo invitar a salir – Ahora realmente quedé impactada gracias a la respuesta de este chico, en realidad mi apariencia era desastrosa, había bajado considerablemente de peso, estaba pálida y mi atuendo era normal "_Haces bien en preguntarte eso Kagome, no sé que ve este chico en ti, nunca fuiste lo suficiente para Inuyasha" _, habló Kikyō en mi cabeza, sacudí brevemente mi cabeza para quitar su horrible voz y me giré al chico que se encontraba frente a mí, esperando mi respuesta con algo de ansiedad. Me percaté mejor en él, era alto, de contextura robusta y algo en él me parecía un poco familiar, a lo mejor su pelo con tintes pelirrojo o sus ojos verdes, no lo sabía, en realidad el chico era atractivo- Etto, bueno, podríamos salir algún día – **¡Qué mierda había dicho! ¡Kuso! **El chico frente a mi también quedó en Shock por algunos segundos, pero al instante cambió su expresión a felicidad extrema- ¿Hontou ni? ¡Genial! Intercambiemos números y te llamaré cuando tenga libre- Expresó con alegría. Definitivamente estaba en modo autómatico, aún me explicaba por qué le había dicho que sí a su invitación, el chico me inspiraba seguridad, así que le entregué mi número y salí de la tienda prácticamente volando, pero cuando iba en la entrada me llamó – Matte Kudasai ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- me preguntó. –Higurashi Kagome- le dije, cuando estaba a punto de salir de la tienda- Kireii Kagome-chan, mi nombre es Shi…- El chico parpadeó – mi… Mi nombre es Shigemi, asi que Jya Mata- se despidió de mí. Cuando salía de la tienda, por un momento creí que al decirme su nombre titubeó por un momento, pero creo que son ideas mías.

Cuando regresaba a casa, me puse a pensar que ya era el momento de dejar mi tristeza atrás y enfocarme lo que iba a hacer de ahora en adelante, podría empezar a viajar y conocer otros lugares, a mi 26 años ya no era la chica optimista que alentaba a Sango, Miroku e **Inuyasha "**_Me das pena niña, crees que ahora con tu cambio de actitud y nombrar a Inuyasha piensas que te dejaré en paz, escúchame, SIEMPRE serás la patética niña que tenían que salvar. Eres solo una enferma de cáncer que morirá pronto" _maldita Kikyō, siempre sabía dar en el punto de mi inseguridad, me sentía cansada de todo, solo quería volver a tener paz en mi interior.

Al llegar al Goshinboku, me acerqué con delicadeza y posé mi mano en su corteza rugosa, aún estaba un poco débil, luego de este día con tantas emociones, de a poco traté de invocar mi poder espiritual y lo dejé fluir suavemente. Era la primera vez que podía sentir libremente la energía del Goshinboku, pude sentir que había una presencia familiar al otro lado del árbol, pero físicamente no estaba en mi época, traté de concentrarme un poco más, pero en el estado en el cual me encontraba, no pude llegar a más. Abrí suavemente mis ojos y ya me encontraba nuevamente en el templo, con una sonrisa melancólica me dirigí hasta la pagoda en la cual se encontraba el pozo, me acerqué a la orilla y me senté para abrir mi bolsa, destapé la botella de Whisky – ¡Kanpai Sengoku!- dije antes de beber directamente de la botella, tomé un sorbo muy grande y tosí antes de tomar otro y otro.

No sé cuanto rato estuve tomando sola y metida en mis pensamientos, cuando me percaté que mi celular estaba sonando por una llamada entrante- Moshi- Moshi- dije al teléfono. – ¿Kagome-chan? Soy Shi..gemi , solo llamaba para saber cómo estás- dijo una voz al otro lado de mi celular, ¿Shigemi?, no sabía quién era …. ¡Ah! El chico de la tienda – Hola, perdona, por un momento no supe con quien estaba hablando- le dije un poco avergonzada – pero estoy bien, gracias por preguntarme- solté una pequeña sonrisa.

¡Mou! Eres mala Kagome-chan- me dijo en broma- ya te olvidaste de mí tan pronto- me lo imaginaba haciendo un puchero, así que solo pude soltar una carcajada, pero al estar en el borde del pozo perdí el equilibrio y era como si estuviera cayendo en cámara lenta, hice un movimiento brusco con mis brazos al tratar de afirmarme, pero solo cayó mi celular cerrándose y cortando la llamada, mientras caía adentro del pozo, en unas décimas de segundo pensé que me iba a golpear fuertemente al caer al fondo, como ya me había pasado anteriormente cuando trataba de volver al Sengoku y muchas veces me había quebrado una pierna o un brazo, pero nada de eso pasó, miles de luces azules aparecieron, y en mis ojos se estaban formando lágrimas, ya que esta vez el pozo me había dejado pasar.

En un momento quedé suspendida en el aire y luego estaba en el Sengoku, miré desesperadamente hacia arriba para tratar de convencerme si realmente estaba acá o aún me encontraba ebria y golpeada en el fondo del pozo debido a mi torpeza de siempre, pero **¡NO!, **el hermoso cielo estrellado me recibió, con lágrimas en mis ojos desesperadamente subí el pozo, me costaba debido al deterioro de éste. Cuando llegué a la cima, me apoyé y pude respirar, años en agonía para esto, años de desesperanza, años de melancolía para esto, me encontraba al fin en casa. Con cuidado salí y de entre los árboles se acercaba una figura, no la podía ver muy bien, así que entrecerré mis ojos y quedé muda cuando me fijé quien era, abrí mis ojos hasta no poder más, alto, cabellera plateada, franjas violeta en las mejillas, kimono blanco con diseños de flores rojas, armadura, su infaltable Mokomoko en su hombro, Tenseiga y bakusaiga en su cintura.

-Miko- dijo con su voz glacial y sus ojos dorados que irradiaban frialdad.

-¿Sesshōmaru?- dije con voz titubeante.

-Hn-

**Diganme que les pareció **

**¿Reviews?**

**3**


End file.
